I'll Never Forget You
by EternityUrs
Summary: EDITED Serena left Tokyo 10yrs ago, now she's back. But she has a secret. SH kinda fic, FF
1. Prologue

**I'll Never Forget You**

**By: Et3rnityUr5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Notes: I've edited this story, so there will be small changes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Also please review.

**Prologue**

"I'm leaving soon," an eight-year old girl said softly to her childhood friend.

"Why?" The nine-year old girl asked.

"Mama said Papa has a job offer in America and we have to move there," the younger girl answered.

"When are you leaving?" The older girl asked.

"Next month," the younger girl answered quietly.

"That's in two weeks!" The older girl said loudly.

"I know…I don't want to leave. I'll miss you."

The older girl pulled the younger closer and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave either, Usako," the older girl said softly, as she caresses the younger girl's long silver-blonde hair.

Two weeks later

The eight-year-old girl quickly ran to the tree house to say good-bye to her best friend. As, she made it up the tree house she finds her friend sitting near the window. The older girl seems sad and crying silently to herself as she stares out the window. The eight-year-old, Usagi Tsukino, walks up and takes a seat next to her friend.

"We're leaving in a few minutes," Usagi said quietly.

"..."

"I'll miss you," Usagi cried out as she throws her arms around the older girl. The older girl turns around and hugs her friend back, both crying as they held onto each other. "I won't forget you," Usagi cried out.

"I'll never forget you either, Usako," the girl said.

"Usagi! Hurry up! We're leaving soon!" Irene Tsukino, Usagi's mother hollered out from the car.

"Coming Mama!" Usagi yelled back.

"Well, I have to go," Usagi said, as she looks up at the older girl's face.

The older girl leans down and kisses Usagi's lip softly for a mere second before pulling away. Usagi blushes and looks down at her hands. "I love you, Usako, I'll never forget you," the older girl said softly.

"I love you too! And I'll never forget you," Usagi said with a soft serene smile. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you." Usagi reaches into her jacket pocket and takes out a small box. She looks up at the older girl and smiled brightly before holding the box out to her. The older girl takes the present and opens it. When she opens it, she saw a golden necklace with a heart pendant. On the back of the pendant was a scripture, 'Remember me always. Love, Usako'.

"This is beautiful! I love it, thanks," the older girl said.

"Open it," was all Usagi said.

The older girl gently opens the pendant, inside was two pictures, one was Usagi and the other one is the girl.

"Whenever you see this it'll remind you of me," Usagi said.

"I'll wear it forever and never take it off," the older girl said as she puts it around her neck, letting the necklace hang loosely in front of her chest.

"Usagi! Come on!" Ken Tsukino yelled out to his daughter.

"I guess this is good-bye," Usagi said.

"Yeah, it is, but we'll see each other again one day," the older girl said.

"Uh huh! We will."

The two climbs down the tree house and walks to the car hand in hand. When they reaches the car their parents was there waiting for them. They bid farewell to each other and gave each other one last hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Afterwards, the nine year old stood there with her parents and watches the car drive away until the car was out of view.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll Never Forget You**

**By: Et3rnityUr5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Notes: I've edited this story, so there will be small changes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Also please review.

**Chapter 1**

Ten years later

Four people are standing in the Los Angeles airport, saying their farewells. They are a family of four and today one of them is going back to Tokyo, Japan. A tall silver-blonde hair girl is going back to her birthplace. She wanted to move back to Tokyo to attend college and try to find her long lost friend. Her family will be moving back with her too, but they were coming at a later date since they have to wrap things up.

"Take care Serena," Mrs. Moon said, as she hugs her daughter.

"We'll be there in a few months," Mr. Moon said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Serena Moon said to her overly protective parents.

"I'll miss you sis," Sammy Moon said.

"I'll miss you to spore," Serena said giving Sammy a hug.

After a few more minutes of hugging and kissing, Serena was finally on the plane. The plane ride was long and exhausting. Even though she slept most of the way, she was still tired and also hungry. Since the plane food wasn't that appetizing, she didn't eat much of it. After hours of the long flight, they finally arrived. Gathering her belongings, Serena walks out of the plane. Afterwards, she went through customs and then hails a cab to an apartment that she had purchase weeks ago. Her luggage and everything else was already sent to the apartment. Outside, it was still light out, since it was only four in the afternoon, you could look at the beautiful scenery as they drive by.

Forty-five minutes later, they reach a fifty-story building. She enters the building and greets the security guard cheerily. After introducing themselves, the security guard gives Serena her keys to the apartment and told her that she's on the 10th floor. When she opens the door to the apartment there were boxes everywhere, but being tired from the plane ride, she decides to take a little nap before unpacking.

Serena woke up at around seven that evening. She went to wash up then got started on the unpacking. She unpacks for about an hour and then decides to stop and grab something to eat. Since there was no food in the refrigerator, she decides to go out to eat.

Since her car hasn't arrived yet she decides to walk around the Juuban districts. She walks for awhile until she found a place call 'Crown Arcade; it looks like a decent place to eat. Already making up her mind about it, she went into the arcade. When she got in, she saw a tall blonde guy standing behind a counter talking to some customers. She walks up to the counter and took a seat in one of the stool. A few seconds later, the tall blonde guy walks up to her with one of his finest smile.

"Hello, you must be new to this place. My name's Motoki," the blonde hair guy said.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Serena, Serena Moon," Serena replied, as cheerfully as Motoki has been.

"Nice to meet you! Hope that you'll like this place," Motoki said.

"Oh! I'm sure I will," Serena replied.

"Well, have you decided on what to get yet?" Motoki asked.

"Yes! I'd like a burger with fries and a medium sprite," Serena said, as she looks up from the menu.

"I'll be back in a few," Motoki said as he went behind some door.

While sitting and waiting for her food to arrive, four women enter the arcade. One lady has long, wavy, aqua hair; the other lady has short blonde hair. The third one has long, wavy, greenish hair, and the last one, who seems to be the youngest in the group, has shoulder length black hair. When they enter, they look around for a while, then they proceeds to walk up to a booth that was already occupied by four other women. The women greeted each other, and then took a seat.

"Hey, you guys are finally here!" A girl with long blonde hair exclaimed.

"Sorry, for being late, we had to run some last minute errands," the aqua hair said.

"It's ok," a girl with short blue hair said, as she looks up from her book.

"Ok, now that everything's fine. Let's order! I'm hungry," the short hair blonde said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement as the long blonde yells out 'Motoki!' Motoki turns to look at the eight girls and gave them a slight nod, meaning he'd be right there.

"Here's your order. Hope that you'll enjoy it," Motoki said with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will," Serena said.

Motoki smiles and then left her to her meals, as he heads toward the girls' table; which was across the room. "Hey ladies! Babe," Motoki said, as he looks over to the girl with long blonde hair. "What will it be today?"

The eight gave their orders to Motoki one by one as he writes it down on the pad. After the orders were written down, he left their table and went over to the counter.

_**Meanwhile at the counter**_

'I see that you go here too! I guess I don't have to look for you after all. It's just my luck.' Serena thought to herself as she smiles. When the four women walked in, Serena had looked over to them and she saw someone that had caught her eye.

_**At the girls table**_

"I'm gonna play a few F-1 racing games, while I wait for the food to arrive," the short blonde said, as she got up and walks to one of the race car seat that was available. It was next to a guy, who was about to begin. They begin at the same time and as the first lap ended, the short haired blonde left the guy in the dust. It didn't take her long to beat the guy and it was game over. After that guy left, some other guy took the seat and race with the blonde. Guy after guy went up to play against her, but none of them could beat her. Not many lasted that long in the game. While the short haired blonde plays against the new challengers a crowd was forming behind them.

_**At the counter**_

'F-1 race game? I guess some things will never change.' Serena thought, as she got up and walks over to where the crowd was forming.

_**At the game**_

"Wow! Haruka, that was incredible!" A tall brunette said as she walks up and stand next to the blonde.

"Thanks, Makoto! It was nothing, really. They were all easy," the blonde, Haruka, said with a big grin on her face.

"Seems like everyone's scared of you, no one wants to challenge you," a girl with long black hair said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a chance to race ya," Serena said as she came up to them.

Everyone turns around and looks over to where Serena was. There were snickers around, doubting that she could beat the famous Haruka Ten'ou. Serena just smiles at them and looks over to where Haruka is standing. Haruka nods her head and walks over to her seat. Serena follow suit and takes a seat on the empty seat. They put the coins in the machine and gets ready for the race to begin, but before the game begin Haruka reaches her hand up and held onto something that was hanging in front of her chest. She closes her eyes for a moment and then opens it again.

The race begins and the two players raced around the track. Both of their cars were next to each other and then Haruka took the lead. She took the lead for a few laps, but Serena was always right behind her. When the last lap came, Haruka thought that she was going to win, but she was wrong. For at the last minute, only a few more yards from the finish line, Serena stepped harder on the gas pedal and cross the finish line. First place shows up on her screen as she crosses the line. A smile came to her lips lightly. 'That was close.' Serena thought. While Haruka just sat there, shocked. Serena actually beat her; someone had actually beaten her at her own game. 'She beat me. She actually beat me!' Haruka thought. Haruka turns around to face Serena.

"Wow! She actually won!" A guy said out loud from the back.

Serena smiles happily as she got up from the seat. The people watching the two races, cheered loudly. Serena looks around at everyone as they congratulated her on the game. When she looks back at Haruka, she saw that Haruka was standing next to a few other people.

"That was a good game," Haruka said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it was," Serena said, also smiling.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" A long blonde hair girl asked.

"Oh, I learn it from the best," Serena replied.

"Who would that be?" The long black hair girl asked.

"Yeah, I thought Haruka here was the best," Makoto said.

"I learned it from her," Serena replied, pointing at Haruka.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll Never Forget You**

**By: Et3rnityUr5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Notes: I've edited this story, so there will be small changes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Also please review.

**Chapter 2**

"I learned it from her," Serena replied, pointing at Haruka. The people around them were shocked and also confused.

"What?" Haruka asked. "I don't remember teaching anyone how to play."

"Oh, but you did," Serena answered. "It was a long time ago. Don't you remember Ruka?"

"I don't know you. I don't remember ever seeing you before," Haruka said. "And don't call me Ruka, only one person can call me that. That person isn't you."

Serena just stood there laughing and enjoying herself.

"Ruka, Ruka, Ruka. Have you forgotten me already? I thought you said you'll never forget me," Serena said with a fake hurt tone. "Cause I for one, never forgot you."

That's when it hit Haruka. 'Could it possibly be her? Could she possibly come back after all these years?' Haruka thought.

"Usako?" Haruka asked, looking at Serena in the eyes. Haruka eyes held hope, hoping that the person in front of her was the person she loved years ago. The little girl that she had grew up with and shared many secrets. The girl that she had been waiting for and wishing every night that she'd see her again one day. The little girl that she had pReid every night, hoping that she's okay.

"I'm glad you still remember me," Serena said with a smile. "For a moment there I thought you have forgotten about me."

"It's really you? You're really here in front of my eyes?" Haruka asked, as she moves up closer to Serena.

"Yes, it's really me, Ruka. I'm back, I've come back to stay," Serena said.

Haruka suddenly grabs Serena and holds her in a tight hug. Tears were brimming in her eyes and Serena wasn't any better. They embraced each other and let their tears run freely for a moment. They didn't care what was going on, as long as they were there together.

"I can't believe that you're back! I've missed you so much!" Haruka said, still not wanting to let Serena go.

"I miss you too!" Serena said.

A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other. They begin to look at one another, looking each other up and down, with a smile on their faces.

"You've grown! You're not the crybaby I grew up with," Haruka said.

"Hehe, yes, I've grown. But you did too! Your hair is shorter! I can't believe you cut your beautiful long hair!" Serena exclaimed.

"She used to have long hair?" Shoulder length black hair girl asked shockingly.

Serena turns to look at the girl and then she turns back to Haruka, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh! How rude of me? Let me introduce you to my friends. This here is Tomoe Hotaru, her sister Meoih Setsuna, Kaiou Michiru, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minakoko, and Mizuno Ami," Haruka said pointing at each and every one of them as she introduces them.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Serena, Serena Moon," Serena said.

"Nice to meet you too!" They all said.

"Now, tell us, did you say Haruka used to have long hair?" Rei asked.

"Yep! I remember her hair went past her waist," Serena answered.

"Really? Do you, by any chance, have a picture with you?" Setsuna asked mischievously.

Haruka groaned as she covers her face with her hands. 'God please, say she don't!' Haruka thought.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a picture with me," Serena said as she looks through her purse for the picture.

"Oh, no! Please, don't let her find it," Haruka groaned.

"What was that Ruka?" Serena asked sweetly, looking up a Haruka for a minute then went back to her search.

"Yes, 'Ruka' what was that?" Makoto teased.

"Nothing," Haruka muttered.

"Aha! I found it!" Serena said, as she holds the picture in the air.

"Oh, no!" Haruka groaned out again.

Serena gave Haruka a big, bright smile, and then she gave the girls the picture to look at.

"Wow! Haruka, this doesn't look like you at all!" Ami exclaimed.

"Yeah! If Serena hasn't told me that this was you, I wouldn't have recognized you," Michiru said.

"You look totally different!" Minako said.

"Yeah, what happen?" Rei teased.

"I got older, that's what happen," Haruka replied.

"Everyone, let's go sit down and continue this conversation. Our foods are getting cold," Ami said, as she motions toward their table.

"Yes, Ami's right. Our dinner has been there for a while now," Setsuna said.

The others nodded their heads and began their way towards the table, with Serena right behind them.

"So, Usako, what are you doing back here?" Haruka asked, once they were all settled down.

"I'm back here for college," Serena said.

"Only you moved back?" Haruka asked.

"No, mama, papa, and Shingo will be here in a couple of months," Serena replied. "Shingo had to finish his summer classes and papa has to wrap up his work."

"What are you majoring in?" Ami asked.

"Well, I haven't decide yet," Serena replied. "Maybe architectural design, or maybe law."

"You could draw?" Hotaru asked.

"Hai, I could draw, but not as well as Michiru. The famous artist," Serena answered.

"You've heard of Michiru?" Minako asked.

"Of course, all of her paintings are famous. I have every one of her collections," Serena said, as she turns toward Michiru. "I'm a big fan of yours."

"I'm glad that you like my paintings," Michiru said with a smile.

"Usako, do you still play the piano?" Haruka asked.

"You play the piano?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do. After we move to the States, mama wanted me to continue my piano lessons. So, I've taken piano lessons, along with guitar when I was a child," Serena replied.

"I remember when we were young and it was time for us to take piano lessons. You would find excuses to not practice and sometimes you would play pranks on the teacher," Haruka said with a chuckle.

"I wasn't that bad," Serena said as she sticks her tongue out at Haruka.

"Oh, right. You call making the teacher scream her lungs out and be out cold, not that bad? Well, then how about the time when you 'accidentally' brought Luna with you to practice?" Haruka asked.

"It was really an accident! I didn't know Luna was in my backpack," Serena said.

"What happened? Who's Luna?" Makoto asked curiously.

"See, Luna is Usako's kitten and our teacher is allergic to animals, mainly cats and dogs," Haruka began. "So, when Luna jumps out of Serena and jumps on the teacher, she went crazy and began to sneeze repeatedly. The next day, she had these rashes all over her body. She had to stay in bed for over a week!"

"Oh my! Poor lady," Michiru exclaimed.

"Oh! That's only a minor injury," Haruka said.

"Only a minor injury? You called a woman being in bed for over a week, because of an allergic reaction a minor injury? I don't even want to know what would be a major injury that Serena here had caused," Rei said.

"Hey! I wasn't the only one who causes most of the trouble," Serena said.

"Haruka cause trouble too? Now, why aren't I surprise?" Setsuna asked teasingly.

"Tell us some of the things she does? Please?" Hotaru pleaded.

"Well, one time, when we were at daycare. She . . ." Serena said.

". . . And everyone at the daycare center had to go into the emergency room for food poisoning," Serena finished.

"You gotta be kidding?" Rei asked, as she tries to control her laughter. Everyone else around the table was laughing their heads off, even Haruka.

"Ladies, it's closing time. Shouldn't you all be heading home?" Motoki asked, as he walks up to their table.

They all look around the arcade and saw that no one else was there, except for them.

"It's that late already?" Ami asked. "Mama will be so worried."

"I guess we lost track of time," Setsuna said.

"Well, we should be going then," Michiru said.

The others nodded and got up from their seats. They all paid for their food and left the arcade.

"How about we meet up tomorrow?" Rei suggested.

They were standing in front of the arcade, about to go their different ways.

"We could have lunch together tomorrow," Michiru said.

"How about a picnic? I'll pack some food," Makoto said.

The others looks at each other then nodded their heads.

"Then its settle, we'll all meet at the park at twelve for lunch," Setsuna said.

"Uh, I'll be a little late tomorrow," Serena said.

"It's ok, we'll wait," Haruka said.

"Ok, then, till tomorrow. Bye everyone!" Rei said, as she and the other three girls left.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

Now only five girls are standing out on the street near Haruka's car.

"Where's your car Usako?" Haruka asked, looking around for some other car.

"Oh, I walked here. My car isn't going to arrive until Wednesday," Serena replied.

"Then hop in. I'll drive you home," Haruka said.

"Thanks," Serena said, as she sat in the back with Setsuna and Hotaru.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll Never Forget You**

**By: Et3rnityUr5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Notes: I've edited this story, so there will be small changes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Also please review.

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Serena woke up at around ten. She took a shower, got dressed, and left the apartment. She took a bus and heads toward Juuban's Hospital. When she arrives, she walks over to the elevator went to fifth floor, the oncology floor. As the elevator stops at the fifth floor and lets her out, she walks over to the nurses' station and asked for a Dr. Mizuno. The nurse proceeds to lead Serena to the doctor's office and knocks on the door. They waited for a response; a second later the nurse opens the office door.

"Dr. Mizuno, a Serena Moon wants to see you," the nurse said.

"Thank you, tell her to come in," Dr. Mizuno said.

The nurse nodded her head and shows Serena in. Afterwards, she left the room and closes the door.

"Miss Moon, hello! I didn't expect to see you so soon," Dr. Mizuno said. "I just got a call from Dr. Johnson two days ago, telling me that you are coming."

"Please call me Serena," Serena said. "I just got in yesterday afternoon. I thought I should check in early and get it over with."

"Well, then, why don't we start?" Dr. Mizuno gets up from her desk and walks towards the door. Soon after, Serena follows the doctor out the office. Walking down the hallway, Dr. Mizuno led her towards the x-ray room. An hour later, they are back in Dr. Mizuno's office and are looking at the x-rays and CAT scan that Serena took. They began discussing Serena's diagnosis and her condition.

"Nothing much has change ever since the last test that you have taken last month," Dr. Mizuno said. "But the tumor is still growing. We can't do anything to stop if from growing as radiation no longer works, but I'm going to give you the medications that you've been taken. So, we can try to slow down the growth of the tumor. Also, I'm going to give you some painkillers for the headaches."

"It doesn't matter if the growth slows down or not. One way or another, I'll still die," Serena replied solemnly. "Well, anyways, I have to go. I'm meeting some friends for lunch and I'm already late."

"I'll see you next month then," Dr. Mizuno said.

Serena nods her head and begins to head towards the door. She opens the door and was about to leave when something came to her mind.

"Are you by any chance Ami Mizuno's mother?" She asked.

"Hai, I am. Do you know her?" The doctor asked.

"Hai, we met yesterday, through an old friend of mine," Serena replied.

"I'm glad that you two are becoming friends," Dr. Mizuno said, giving Serena a heart warming smile.

"Me too! But can you keep this, my problem, a secret? I don't want anyone to know, besides you and my family," Serena asked.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. It's a doctor's, patient's confidential," Dr. Mizuno said.

"Thank you," Serena said, giving the doctor a grateful smile. "Have a nice day, bye!"

With that she left the office.

Leaving the hospital and she once again hops on a bus and heads towards the park. When she arrives at the park, she was forty-five minutes late. Everyone has arrived and was waiting for her to come. Before Serena walks up to them, she puts on a happy face and walks toward them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," Serena said, walking up to the group and takes a seat next to Haruka.

"Serena! You're finally here," Hotaru exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, we thought that you wouldn't show," Rei said.

"Sorry, I had an appointment earlier," Serena explained.

"An appointment for a job?" Michiru asked.

"Uh, yeah, for a job," Serena stuttered out.

"Now that Usako's here, can we eat? I'm starving!" Haruka complained.

"Ok, let's eat!" Makoto exclaimed.

They all reaches for a plate and starts to pile food on their plates.

"So, what job did you applied for?" Ami asked, taking a bite out of a turkey sandwich.

"Um, piano teacher," Serena replied.

"Really? Did you get the job?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course she got the job. I mean c'mon now, if they didn't give her the job. Then they're all idiots," Haruka said.

"Thanks for you support Ruka. I did get the job," Serena replied.

"Congratulations!" They all said.

"Thank you," Serena said.

For the next two hours, they had a great time together. The played volleyball and Frisbee. They talked about the past and mentioning their embarrassing moments.

After the picnic, they all decided to go shopping. They shopped from store to store; everyone was having a good time except Serena. Walking for over two hours was tiring her out. She barely bought anything, while the others have more than four bags. Even Haruka bought more things than she did. When they reach a store called 'V-Generations', Serena told them that she was going to sit on the bench and wait for them.

"Hey, are you ok?" Haruka asked as she sits down next to Serena.

Everyone else had gone into the store, while the two sat there on the bench. 'V-Generations' is not the kind of store Haruka would like to buy her clothes in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kinda tired. I guess it's because of jet lag," Serena responded.

"Oh, ok," Haruka said.

That evening Serena got home around nine, all tired out. They were all planning to go to the movies, but Serena told them that she was tired and that she still had some unpacking to do. So, they had let her go home early.

When Serena got home, she immediately took a shower and changed into something comfortable. She then starts to unpack the things that were sitting in the living. About thirty minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena said into the phone.

"Serena, where were you today? I've been calling you all day!" The person on the other line said.

"Oh, hi mom! I was out with Ruka and her friends," Serena replied.

"You've found her already?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"Hai, mama. I saw her at the arcade yesterday when I went out to get something to eat."

"Well, I'm glad that you've found her. Now, tell me, how did the test go?"

"Same as usual. Still growing, can't stop it anymore. All they can do is give me medication and hope that it'll slow down the growth."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, mama. I knew it'll be the same. It doesn't bother me anymore, I've accepted it. You, papa, and Sammy should accept it as well. I was lucky enough to live this long."

"I know we should accept it, but we can't. You're getting worse every day and we're worried."

"So, how is everyone?" Serena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Everyone's fine, we're moving back a few days earlier than as planned. We also bought our old house back."

"That's good."

"Why don't you move in with us? I'm not secured with you living alone in that apartment of yours."

"Mama, we've gone over this before."

"But I don't like the idea of you living alone and with your condition."

"_Sigh!_ I can take care of myself mama."

"I know you can, but I'm still worried."

_Knock! Knock!_ Someone was at Serena's door.

"Mama, I have to go. Someone's at my door, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, love you! Bye!"

"Love you too! Bye, mama!" _Click_

Serena puts the phone back into its cradle and head towards the front door. When she opens it, Haruka was standing there. She opens the door wider to let Haruka in.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought that you and the others were going to the movies," Serena said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well, after you left. Michiru, Setsuna, and I left also. The other five girls are at the movies right now," Haruka replied, taking a seat next to Serena.

"Oh! You want anything to drink? Tea? Water?" Serena asked.

"Tea would be fine."

Serena gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"So, where's Michiru and Setsuna?" Serena said from the kitchen.

"I dropped them off at home, and then drove around for a while. Minutes later, I ended up in front of your apartment building," Haruka replied.

"I see," was all Serena said, as she busies herself with getting out the cups and putting the teakettle on the stove.

Haruka was looking around the living room. There was nothing much to see, since Serena hasn't finished unpacking yet. There were still boxes laying around, waiting to be open and to be put in the right place. But something caught her eye as she looks around. It was the pictures that are sitting on the mantle, above the fireplace. There was four frames, one with Serena and her family, the second one is with a group of kids her age in their graduation gown, the third one was a picture of them, and the fourth one is Serena alone sitting in a wheelchair. Haruka picks up the fourth picture.

"What happen to you in this picture?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'll Never Forget You**

**By: Et3rnityUr5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Notes: I've edited this story, so there will be small changes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Also please review.

**Chapter 4**

"What happen to you in this picture?" She asked.

Serena enters the living room with two cups of hot tea. She hands one to Haruka, then takes a look at the picture that Haruka was holding.

"Oh, that was when I sprained my ankle ice-skating," Serena lied.

The truth was it was when she had to be in the hospital for radiation therapy.

"How old were you?" Haruka asked.

"Twelve," Serena replied.

"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Serena asked, as she sat down on the sofa.

"I just wanted to catch up on all those years we've been apart," Haruka said. "I want to get to know you again since I've missed ten whole years. Tell me about the States. How did you adjust? Did you like the school and the people? I want to hear all about it."

Serena looks at Haruka and smiles. Her friend was somewhat still the same. Always anxious to know about things and never held back on what she thought about people. 'Never one to be around the bush,' Serena thought.

After a few minutes of not replying, Haruka looks over at Serena, wondering why her friend was silent. "Hey, you still there Usako?" She asked.

Serena snaps out of her thought and looks directly at Haruka. "Yeah, Sorry," she replied. "Um, let's see where I should begin at. Hm…too many questions thrown at once…"

Haruka smiles and said, "Start from when you left would be a good place."

"Yes of course," Serena started. "When we arrived in the US it took us a few months to adjust to the new country and environment. Papa hired an English tutor for Sammy and me so that we won't be hind in school. When school started, I was terrified because my English still wasn't that good and also the fact that I am now in a new school with new kids. The school wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be though. I made a lot of friends that first and second week. After that first appearance, things became easier and over time I got used to the way of life over there."

"That's good, I'm glad that you adjusted well and made new friends," Haruka said. "Say, where in the States did you live? I've been over there several times to race; I may have been to that state."

"We lived in Jacksonville, Florida," Serena replied.

"I've been there! I was there two years go for one of the races," Haruka said. "I won first place in the race."

As Serena listens to Haruka, she moves around the living room and starts to put the boxes in separate groups, telling herself that she would move them to its proper room later on. "I know," Serena said as she carries a box over to the group that she mentally labeled 'Bathroom.'

Sitting on the sofa, Haruka watches her friend move around. "You do? How?" Haruka asked as she gets up to help Serena lift a heavy box to its proper place.

"Thanks!" Serena said smiling. "I was there at the track with dad watching the race. Dad and I went to every single race that you've raced in, in America."

"What!" Haruka screeched. "Why didn't you come see me?"

Serena sighs as she saw the hurt look on her friend's face. "Ruka, you know I would if I could. Dad and I have tried several times to get up close to you but with the securities and the news reporter that are always there, we couldn't," Serena said.

"Oh…" Haruka said sadly.

Serena laughs quietly at her friend and slightly shook her head. "Even though we didn't get to really see up face to face, we did send you your favorite flower and chocolate candy. Do you remember them?" She asked.

"Those were from you?" Haruka asked. "I was wondering who gave them to me. Why didn't you leave a note?"

Serena sadly shakes her head and gave Haruka a soft smile. "I wanted to, but every time I started to write the note I end up putting it in my pocket," Serena said.

"Why?"

"I… I was scared that you wouldn't remember me and if you didn't then I didn't want to know that. I wanted to always believe that you would always keep me in your heart."

"Silly Usako, of course I would remember you!"

Haruka pulls Serena in a tight hug and places a soft kiss on her head. Serena smile and return her friend's hug with equal force. Pulling away, Serena looks at her friend. "What about you Ruka? What happened to you since I left?" Serena asked.

Haruka fidgeted nervously, she didn't know how to begin. So much had happened when her Usako left and those first few years were hard years. "Um…Well, after you moved away, a few weeks later we moved too. I didn't know why we moved to Osaka, mother and father never told me why. But it didn't bother me much, since you've already moved, there was nothing back in Tokyo for me to remember.

We moved there for three years and everything seems fine, we were living a happy life. But a few months later, everything turns out to be the worse. Dad would come home really late from work and sometimes he wouldn't come home at all. He'd go on business trips at least twice a week. Mom and I never get to see him much. When he's home, mom and him would argue. I don't know why they argue, but they would yell at each other loudly every night. They think that I wouldn't hear them, but I did, every single night.

One night, I went down stairs to get a drink of water, I saw my mother sitting on the floor crying. She was holding her hand to her left cheek and cry, as she looks out the door. I knew it then, that my dad had hit her. It made me mad that dad would do that, when he's usually a gentleman.

About a month later, mom told me that they were getting a divorce. I had asked her why, but she wouldn't tell me. She just asked me if I wanted to live with her or go live with dad. I had told her that I'd stay here with her, that I would never leave her side. She just smiles at me and held me in her arms. I could tell that she's hurt and devastated. She would cry every night in her room, she didn't intend on me knowing it. But I would hear her cry, since my room is right next to hers.

Soon after, we moved back to Tokyo, where mom's parents were because mom didn't know anyone in Osaka. When she moved back, she asked her old boss for her old job back. It was hard for mom to bring in the money to support her and me, not to mention our small apartment. But we bear with it. I never gave mom any problems. I'd help around the house or whatever that is needed to be done.

When I was old enough to work, I would find a job at the grocery store. I didn't care what I had to do, as long as I could help mom out. It was tough, but I had to bear with it. I guess that was when I have become dependent and strong. I had promise myself that I would protect my mom and not let anyone hurt us ever again.

"You know, it took me years to find out what had happened to mom and dad. He came to see me at school one day. He said that he wanted to see me and for me to meet someone. That's when I knew why they had divorce. Dad had left mom for another woman. I couldn't believe that he would do that to mom. The woman who have loved him so much, but he had thanked her by having an affair with his secretary. God, I hate the woman as soon as I set eyes on her. I hate HIM for leaving us for THAT whore. And you know what was so funny?" Haruka asked bitterly.

Serena shook her head no and waited for Haruka to continue.

"He had the decency to ask me to come live with him. Can you believe that? He wanted me to leave mom all alone and come live with him. I just told him no, that I will never come live with him. I told him that I hated him. I said that I will never forgive him for what he has done to our family, for what he has done to mom."

Serena had tears in her eyes as she hears what had happened in her friend's life. She moves closer to Haruka and wraps her arms around Haruka for comfort.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through. No one should have been through what you have," Serena said softly.

"Yeah, no one should have gone through what I have," Haruka said, wiping a tear that has fallen from her eyes.

"It's alright to cry you know. There's no law that says you can't cry," Serena said. "It'll make you feel better if you let it all out."

Haruka nodded her head and let her tears run freely. Serena sat there quietly as her friend cries her pain and misery away. She just sat there and comforts her friend, letting her cry freely. A while later, Haruka stops crying and wipes her tears. She sat up and gave Serena a smile.

"You know, I haven't cried like that for a long time," Haruka said.

"You feel any better?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do," Haruka said.

"Good, now why don't you go freshen up?" Serena said.

Haruka got up and walks down the hall to where all the doors are, looking for the bathroom. When she did, she went in and washes her face. After she was done she walks back into the living room to find that her friend wasn't there. She looks around the room until she saw the balcony door open. She walks toward it to find her friend standing out on the balcony looking out at Tokyo.

"It's late, why don't you spend the night here?" Serena asked without turning around.

"Sure, just let me call home to tell mom and Michiru where I am," Haruka said.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'll Never Forget You**

**By: Et3rnityUr5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Notes: I've edited this story, so there will be small changes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Also please review.

**Chapter 5**

As Haruka and Michiru gets nearer to the classroom, they can hear the piano playing softly in the air. They glance at one another and smiling, both thinking 'Must be Serena playing.' Walking up to the classroom's door Haruka opens it quietly so that they wouldn't interrupt and quietly steps into the room. Right in front of them is Serena playing the piano with her eyes close, while her five students are sitting quietly in their seats listening.

While playing _Fur Elise_, Serena's mind wonders off to the time when she was performing at her high school in a Christmas concert.

_Flashback_

The Christmas concert consisted families, fellow students, and faculties, just like the previous years. However, that year, the music teacher managed to get Julliard's representative to come and watch a particular student play, Serena. She performed spectacular that night. She had reached her third year remission a few days ago, so she was happy and thrilled. Her mood had helped her play a lot better at the concert; she had poured all of her feelings into the piece. She managed to capture everyone's attention that night and when she was done the audience was motionless. It took them a few minutes to come out of their stupor and applause filled the room. Serena got up from her chair and took a bow then walks backstage.

"Well done!" "Good job!" Came from the backstage people.

"Fantastic job Serena!" The music teacher, Mrs. Libby said happily.

"Thank you," Serena replied.

"Well, come, come! I have someone for you to meet," Mrs. Libby said while ushering Serena to the other side of the room. "Serena, I'd like to you meet Mr. Miguel Lawson. He is a Julliard recruiter."

Serena smiled brightly as she shook her hands with Mr. Lawson. "Nice to meet you Mr. Lawson," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Lawson said as he return her smile.

"Serena, Mr. Lawson is here to tonight to specifically hear you play," Mrs. Libby said.

"Oh," Serena quietly replied.

"Mrs. Libby here told me that you had astonishing skills, at first when she told me that I thought she might be exaggerating. But tonight, I see that she was telling the truth. You perform great tonight. I don't think I've ever heard _Fur Elise_ played like you had tonight," Mr. Lawson said.

"Thanks," Serena responded while looking at the floor blushing.

"If you can perform that like once again at your audition, I'm positive that you will get into Julliard without a sweat," Mr. Lawson said.

Serena snapped her head up and looked at Mr. Lawson with a surprise look. "You mean you're recruiting me?" Serena asked.

Mr. Lawson laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, that's what I meant. Here's my card, just call my office and set up an audition date with my secretary."

"Thank you!" Serena said as she took the card.

_End of Flashback_

Unfortunately for Serena, she didn't make the day of the audition. Her remission had ended a few days after the concert and it landed her right back into the hospital.

As the piece ended, a tear rolls down Serena's face. Slowly, she brings her hand to wipe it away. Composing herself, she opens her eyes, puts on a smile, and turns to her class. However, the two standing off to the side had caught her sadness.

"Bravo!" Haruka yelled out while clapping.

Serena looks at over them and smiles brightly. "Hey! You guys are early!" Serena said as she runs over to give them a hug.

"Haruka here was afraid of being late, so she rushed us both here like a madman," Michiru said as she returns the hug.

"What? I wanted to see Usako work," Haruka responded.

"Right," both of the girls said. Laughing cheerily, Serena once again turns toward her class and introduce her class to her two friends. After a few minutes of greeting and talking, she dismisses the class.

"Well, let's go," Serena said as she links her arms with the other two and walks out of the classroom.

"Mom's going to be so happy to see you," Haruka said as they walk towards the car.

The first few minutes of the car ride was in silent. Serena is looking out the window watching the streets go by. Haruka and Michiru are debating if they should bring up what had happened earlier, they kept on looking back at one another, silently asking each other who should be the one asking Serena about it.

"You know, if you guys have questions just ask. You don't have to look back and forth like that," Serena commented as she briefly look at them and smile.

Caught by surprise, they just look at Serena for a few minutes.

"Um, we were wondering what happened back there," Michiru said.

"Huh?" Serena confusedly asked.

"We saw the tear when you finished playing _Fur Elise_," Haruka responded.

"Oh," Serena said.

"So?" Haruka pressed.

"I was just thinking back to the time when I was playing it in my high school's Christmas concert two years ago," Serena answered. "It was the last time I played the piece."

"Oh," the two responded.

"You played well back there though," Michiru complimented.

"Yeah, you've improved a lot Usako. You went from being the little bunny that prefers to kill people's eardrums to hypnotizing people," Haruka teased.

Serena sticks out her tongue at Haruka and blew a raspberry. "Hmph! You're the one to talk," Serena countered. "Miss I'm a rebel so I won't be following the rules."

Haruka blushed while Michiru laughs at the two's antics.

"We're here," Haruka declared as she pulls into the driveway.


End file.
